lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Season Fourteen
Delete tag If you tag an article to be deleted, please leave the content in the article so it can be evaluated by anyone interested in commenting. Thank you. 31dot (talk) 08:31, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Red links Why are you undoing my changes? Just curious. Characters should be linked imo. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:32, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :Not if they don't have articles and are not notable whatsoever. Season Fourteen (talk) 15:33, June 14, 2018 (UTC) ::I don't see the harm in it and the articles could be eventually created. But sure. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:35, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :::They should absolutely NOT be created because they are NOT NOTABLE. Season Fourteen (talk) 15:36, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :::: I feel like it's unproductive to get into any sort of editing war/discussion when there are no set policies on notability on this Wiki and neither of us are admins. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:40, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :::::Well, that much is obvious. Season Fourteen (talk) 15:42, June 14, 2018 (UTC) ::::::So please refrain from undoing my revisions. I will cut back on them, but until we hear from an admin on the acceptability of these or not, it seems overly aggressive to revert. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:48, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :::::::It's not aggressive, it's common sense. Season Fourteen (talk) 15:56, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Javier Sorry to bother you but I have a question about "Javier Maranhao". Where is it established that Maranhao is his last name when that was the name of the ship he was stationed on? The name is even stitched into the uniforms of the sailors on the ship including Javier and his friend Marco Evoria. Honestly, I don't think his last name was ever revealed unless you know something I don't. Hito7187199 (talk) 10:58, August 10, 2018 (UTC) That's right. Maranhao is the name of the ship. Javier's last name remains unknown. User:ThomasBisaschi I actually got it from IMDb. :If IMDB is your source than it isn't reliable, so I'm going to change it back. Sorry for the inconvenience. Hito7187199 (talk) 18:09, August 10, 2018 (UTC) :: :'( FBI Wiki Hi Season Fourteen, I have seen your work on Law & Order Wiki, your doing good work there. I was wondering if you would be interested to contribute to our FBI wiki. You could be admin and eventually bureaucrat if you so desire. -Wmulder (talk) 00:32, August 15, 2018 (UTC) https://fbi-cbs.wikia.com/wiki/FBI_(TV_Series) :It will depend on if I enjoy the show or not in the long term. I will watch the pilot first and see what I can do. Season Fourteen (talk) 00:43, August 15, 2018 (UTC) :It is a Dick Wolf show....gotta be good. I'll make you admin right away. Possibility of bureaucrat very good. -Wmulder (talk) 01:19, August 15, 2018 (UTC) ::Okay, sure. Season Fourteen (talk) 02:15, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, it's good to have good people. :) -Wmulder (talk) 03:34, August 15, 2018 (UTC) :You're welcome. Season Fourteen (talk) 05:02, August 15, 2018 (UTC) :HI, Could you go into user rights and remove all my rights, please? Thank you very much and good luck with your wiki. :) Walter :New episode title: https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/08/upcoming-episode-titles-various-shows_17.html --Wildrose-Wally (talk) 16:20, August 19, 2018 (UTC) New Law & Order series coming to NBC http://www.tvmaze.com/shows/38515/law-order-hate-crimes What do you think of that poster? --Wildrose-Wally (talk) 01:09, September 5, 2018 (UTC) :At first, I thought this wasn't real. But now that I see it is, I don't know what to think of it. Aren't hate crimes already in SVU's forte? (I know sexually-motivated crimes is supposed to be the primary focus of this show, but they've also been doing hate crimes since the very beginning, so...) Season Fourteen (talk) 01:11, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Judge Connors 5th circuit The 5th circuit is Louisiana, Mississippi and Texas, this asylum petition was for the mother and would not have been heard in New York.--Wildrose-Wally (talk) 21:26, October 6, 2018 (UTC) :Oh. Oops. Season Fourteen (talk) 21:44, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Conspiracy Why did you undo my jfk and rfk fact on concpiracy page. :It's starting to get too wordy. Maybe you should cut down on the details. Season Fourteen (talk) 07:13, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Henry Mesner Please stop removing the psychopath and sociopath categories from Henry Mesner’s page. Huang clearly states that Henry is a psychopath, as the title of the episode and he also shows zero remorse for his actions towards people and animals, as seen in the last few minutes of the episode. I don’t see how he doesn’t fit into both of those category’s. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 05:47, October 30, 2018 (UTC) :I removed them because another user, DeputyDee, removed them first and you restored them. If you're wondering why they're being removed, you should ask DeputyDee. Season Fourteen (talk) 05:50, October 30, 2018 (UTC) ::I see. Well, I have asked the user why it was removed. For now, I think we should keep the two categories out of the page until DeputyDee can give a reasonable response as to why those categories were removed. I am more than confident those two categories belong there so I will await his reply and will let you know if it’s a good enough reason in my opinion, before adding them again. Personally, I’m interested as to whether you think they belong there or not. If you do, then they surely should be there as you seem to be the most expert wiki editor on this page. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 06:07, October 30, 2018 (UTC) :::DeputyDee's been here longer than me so I'm going to defer to their judgment. Season Fourteen (talk) 06:25, October 30, 2018 (UTC) ::::Well, I did ask him but it seemed that he deleted my comment on his talk page without giving me a response. Since the title is Born Psychopath, indicating the criminal is a psychopath and Henry also shows sociopath traits such as no emotions or remorse for violent actions or animal cruelty as well as feigning being upset, I will add Henry back into the psychopath and sociopath category seeing as I have asked DeputyDee why he removed them. If he can give me a proper response as to why he thinks he’s not, then I don’t think these should be removed as they are probably the most important categories on that page in my honest opinion. I would prefer if you didn’t remove them unless DeputyDee can give a proper response instead of deleting my question on his talk page, which seems to have gotten him in trouble in the past. Also, I think that it doesn’t matter who’s been contributing to a wikia longer, I think who clearly does a better job at contributing than another person should have the right to say what belongs where. That’s like saying a worker in an office who does sloppy work but has been there longer should get the say of some roles instead of a more experienced worker who does more work in the office and contributes more, as I work with disabled adults and sometimes there are staff that are better than veteran staff. I think these two categories should remain until DeputyDee can give a proper response which he had lacked to do. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 21:50, November 1, 2018 (UTC) :::::He did give you a response in his edit summary. Check his edit history, you'll see it. Don't revert any further until you two come to a proper consensus. If you have problems with how DeputyDee's handling the situation, go to an admin like 31dot. Season Fourteen (talk) 04:27, November 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Only his mental illness made him the psychopath/sociopath Ryanfellowsfitts23 makes him out to be. Plus, Ryanfellowsfitts23 has had a history of adding incorrect categories (such as adding the category children to teenage characters after being repeatedly told that only those under 13 are considered children). ::::::As to why it was rumored I got blocked for undoing edits on my own talk page three years ago, I refused to cater to a vandal (Chrisgreen and its IPs)'s demands. Plus, I had to remove messages that were acknowledged and outdated. But I never got blocked for it (since). DeputyDee (talk) 00:33, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Eddie Montero Regarding Eddie Montero's appearances, there was a tweet saying that's a wrap on Montero, so it's more than likely he won't be returning based on that tweet. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 06:02, November 18, 2018 (UTC) :We'll see about that. Season Fourteen (talk) 06:03, November 18, 2018 (UTC) ::I don't see how that's possible he'll return seeing as there was a tweet saying that's a wrap on his character. Maybe check Twitter yourself so you can see the tweet. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 06:09, November 18, 2018 (UTC) :::Wait till the season ends. You never know. Season Fourteen (talk) 06:10, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Blocked I have blocked you both due to the disruption caused by your edit warring and arguing. If it continues after the block expires, the blocks will get longer. You need to work this stuff out in a civil manner on your own. 31dot (talk) 09:48, November 21, 2018 (UTC) :I would like to protest my block. ThomasBisaschi just cannot seem to decide what he wants to put on an article. He originally said Evan Grant of the O.J. Simpson murder case was a personal trainer for celebrities and I proofread the edit he put in. Then, all of a sudden, he does a 180 and said that was not the case. He has edited so many times on the D-Girl, Turnaround, and Showtime articles that I grew annoyed with having to proofread everything for him, so I removed much of the content he kept on revising. :It's a bad habit he has shown with other articles as well, especially ones he creates, like: :*Frank Kemp :*Frank Masucci :*Eddie Chandler :*Marvin Posey :*Daniel Hendricks :*Herman Capshaw :*Justin Lafferty :*Matthew O'Dell :*Arthur Pruitt :*Arthur Tunney :*Darryl Kern :*John Law :*Eli Madison :*Double Down :*Earl Novak :*Henry Harp :*Lloyd Wilkes :*James Bennett :*Ned Lasky :*Clay Warner :*Herman Capshaw :*Matthew O'Dell :*Daniel Croydon :I can understand making perhaps five or so edits in a row per any given day, but when your editing streak on a single article goes about twenty or so, I view the information as sketchy and a liability, hence why I removed the information on D-Girl, Turnaround, and Showtime. All I've been doing is proofreading and correcting ThomasBisaschi's work whenever I could, but if all he does is revise his own information over and over and over again, I can't bring myself to trust his reliability. Season Fourteen (talk) 10:11, November 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Do you have anything to say about that...? Season Fourteen (talk) 01:59, November 22, 2018 (UTC) :::I have no interest in refereeing the dispute between the two of you. You need to work it out, and if you can't, then you need to leave each other alone until other editors intervene. 31dot (talk) 12:58, November 22, 2018 (UTC) I have decided that, given that I no longer watch Law and Order or its related shows and much of my time is spent elsewhere, I will stop participating here. As it would be unfair to leave you blocked after I stop my participation, I will lift it. I encourage you to find a way to work out your disagreements with any other user. 31dot (talk) 22:34, November 22, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Sorry to see you go. I wish you the best. Season Fourteen (talk) 05:55, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Liz Renaldi Alright care to explain why you deleted my page pal?! :Do you even know what edit summaries are? Season Fourteen (talk) 20:46, December 13, 2018 (UTC) About Spiderman925... After its blatant vandalism in the article concerning James Decker, Maybe we should consider blocking Spiderman925 for no less than six months. It has been causing nothing but trouble. DeputyDee (talk) 03:00, December 29, 2018 (UTC) :That would be great to do if I was an admin... Season Fourteen (talk) 04:15, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Alright what’s the big idea with you Editing my Edits pal! :You're not that very good at writing and formatting. Season Fourteen (talk) 22:17, December 29, 2018 (UTC) :Nor signing your comments. DeputyDee (talk) 22:34, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Umm why did you edit all my edits? :1. Sign your comments. :2. Because they were wrong and/or poorly formatted. DeputyDee (talk) 04:05, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Alright I will sheesh. :Why am I not convinced? Season Fourteen (talk) 08:04, February 3, 2019 (UTC) I said I will! :You have not been an efficient editor since you first came here. I'll believe it when I see it. >:( Season Fourteen (talk) 08:08, February 3, 2019 (UTC) :I will happily back this. He has been warned several times. Surely there is an admin to speak to. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 04:05, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Original L&O Could you please spread the word about this blog I posted? I'm hoping for info. Thanks! CEDJunior (talk) 07:52, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Regarding a users edits Do you know if there is an admin I can speak to regarding Spiderman925’s edits? They are becoming extremely destructive. He is creating unnecessary categories, adding unneeded categories to characters pathologies and does not have a clue on how to edit. His grammar is also appalling. I have warned him several times but he doesn’t pay notice. I’m not a person that wants to block someone from editing wikis, but he has been warned too many times. Also, he really doesn’t know what proxy means. A thought, but you should try take over 31Dot’s role. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 04:02, February 24, 2019 (UTC) :I think all of the admins here are either retired or inactive. I'll try to apply for admin rights when I have the time. Season Fourteen (talk) 03:09, February 25, 2019 (UTC) ::That’s a shame. I think you should definitely apply for admin rights. You would be pretty good, as your edits are top notch. I don’t see a reason why you wouldn’t get it. Either way, something needs to be done about that user. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 05:00, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Okay why the hell did you Edit my Edits on Joe Gilbert!? They were all true! And not there not there Garbage you jerk. Okay answer me why did you edit my edits on joe Gilbert! I was telling the truth! Gul The Darkness (talk). Leon Tate is a sociopath or you tue normal that he tortured animals and had provoked criminal fire. And Malik is rather a psychopath. You act as like you own the Law and Order Wiki. :Needs explicit confirmation. Season Fourteen (talk) 06:00, March 12, 2019 (UTC) ::Season Fourteen has done more to this wiki than you. You should only have one account if you plan on editing the wiki. Your edits are awful. You have no formatting skills, you add unnecessary categories and you’re very hostile towards myself and Season Fourteen when you’re called out on it. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 01:58, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Hi Just letting you know that Rob Miller will return in the season finale, therefore he is a recurring character. If you do have any objections to adding him to recurring characters, I’d be happy to hear. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 01:54, March 27, 2019 (UTC) :I'd rather we know what the episode title is first before we make such edits. Season Fourteen (talk) 02:03, March 27, 2019 (UTC) :Ok, we’ll stick to that. It does seem like the rather logical way to go considering the episode hasn’t been confirmed as well as the fact that it isn’t really clear as to whether it is a two-part season finale or not. Cheers Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 02:19, March 31, 2019 (UTC) :Also, while we’re on the subject of editing, is there any particular reason as to why you don’t think Olivia Benson and Alexandra Cabot don’t fall under the victims category? Considering thet were both almost murdered and Olivia was kidnapped and almost raped, I certainly see them as victims from my life experience. I’m eager to hear your thoughts. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 02:24, March 31, 2019 (UTC) ::The "Victims" category as a whole is redundant and I've been removing it from all articles lately. Season Fourteen (talk) 02:26, March 31, 2019 (UTC) What's up? Are you ever gonna to be an admin??? Tawana Smith 45 (talk) 23:58, May 19, 2019 (UTC) :I'm actually in the process of trying to adopt the Wikia. It's still pending. Season Fourteen (talk) 00:11, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ::And also, why's your name Season Fourteen? That's kinda funny Tawana Smith 45 (talk) 00:18, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :::Just randomly chose it. Season Fourteen (talk) 00:21, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Adoption Update Hello Season Fourteen, I just wanted to follow up and let you know that I did make a mistake the other day, this wiki is NOT available for adoption as it has a semi-active Bureaucrat already he is Renegade54. Please reach out to me if I can do anything for you as the Law and Order Wiki Manager! HighJewElfKing (talk) 22:23, May 21, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, I was already made aware of that. Thank you very much, though. :) Season Fourteen (talk) 23:40, May 21, 2019 (UTC) ::Hi Season Fourteen, I have backed up your request for admin status on this wiki, as there are no current active admins here. I have also left the FBI Franchise wiki and will be concentrating on the Chicago Franchise and wolf Universe wikis.--Wildrose-Wally (talk) 02:59, June 5, 2019 (UTC) :::Yeah, I saw that. Thanks for the backing! :D Season Fourteen (talk) 03:01, June 5, 2019 (UTC) FBI I had not planned on adding FBI to this wiki, but someone else did so I did some work on it. Now I will defer to your admin ship, maybe soon you'll have it, maybe not, we'll find out eventually. I made a page for the FBI Pilot (FBI), If you want me to make a page for all the episodes, let me know. If not also let me know. Please do make changes on the page I made so we can get something uniform across the series, even though it does not necessarily have to look like L&O. Yes, there are 2 info boxes, you get to pick the one you like. :) --Wildrose-Wally (talk) 00:35, June 8, 2019 (UTC) :First off, I'm not sure what FBI has to do with L&O. Did they just have a crossover and I wasn't aware of it? If not, then those articles should be deleted immediately because they have no relevance to the franchise whatsoever. Season Fourteen (talk) 00:37, June 8, 2019 (UTC) ::I concur with that, but like I said, someone else made the FBI page and I expanded on it. Anyway, I will mark them for deletion.--Wildrose-Wally (talk) 00:46, June 8, 2019 (UTC) :::Good choice. Season Fourteen (talk) 00:50, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Categories I believe the category use is way overdone in probably most of the pages in this wiki. These are the categories posted for Chester Lake: • Males (yes) • SVU Characters (yes) • Special Victims Unit (why this category? he's already a SVU character) • Detectives (yes) • Murderers (maybe) • SVU Main Characters (why have main and former main categories?) • NYPD Characters (Overstatement, he's already a detective and a former police officer) • Cop Killers (no, he's a rapist killer, already covered with vigilante. He's not a cop killer, the rapist just happened to be a cop) • Former Police Officers (maybe) • Vigilantes (yes) • Athletes (not in this show) • Dirty Cops (no, he shot a dirty cop) • Former SVU Main Characters (why have main and former main categories?) • Criminals (no) • Assault Victims (no) --Wildrose-Wally (talk) 15:02, June 9, 2019 (UTC) :I think the Former SVU Main Characters category is justified. Other than that, yeah, there is overkill when it comes to categories. Season Fourteen (talk) 19:16, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Admin privs I've granted you admin privs as requested. Please be judicious in your use of blocking/banning users. In reading previous conversations, I noticed a reference to a six-month block. Blocks should start out short (i.e. a few hours to a day) and then gradually increase if the reason for the block continues after the block is lifted. A six month block should only occur after repeated violations and opportunities to correct the problem. Overt vandalism is a different issue, obviously, but that typically comes from anonymous IPs. If you have any questions, please feel free to reach out. I've generally used the policies and procedures that we've refined over many years of activity on Memory Alpha for starting points for standards on L&O, so if there's not a specific policy or guideline here, check MA. On the issue of notability that was brought up previously, we've never used notability guidelines like on Wikipedia in the past, either here or on MA. Just the contrary; in the name of completeness, MA has many articles on subjects that would be excluded as non-notable in Wikipedia. My feeling is that we should use a similar approach here. -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:13, June 10, 2019 (UTC) :Congrats. :)--Wildrose-Wally (talk) 00:08, June 11, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks. Season Fourteen (talk) 04:26, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Deletions Why did you delete my article and photograph of Patrick Binder from Possessed? And what else of mine have you decided to delete that I might've missed? ----DanTD (talk) 13:13, June 18, 2019 (UTC) :Patrick Binder's not really a notable character. He just appeared in the beginning of the episode where he got attacked and that's it. Season Fourteen (talk) 17:25, June 18, 2019 (UTC) :: I agree with DanTD. SeasonFourteen is showing his petulance again and again, just like some on other Wikis, especially American Dad and Family Guy HorseRenoir3 (talk) 02:15, October 28, 2019 (UTC) This is Gul The Darkness But he Martin Schultz behaves very similar to that of a sociopath I'm sure he fits in that category thinks better about it or at least tell me why that Martin Schultz is from that category. :If it's not confirmed in the show (i.e. someone diagnoses him as such), then it's pure speculation at best. Season Fourteen (talk) 23:36, June 18, 2019 (UTC) You did a great edit on my SVU change on "Devastating Story".Mlbryant99 (talk) 22:08, June 23, 2019 (UTC) Chicago Med Why did you delete Chicago Med? It is in the Law & Order Universe through Chicago P.D. and through that to Law & Order SVU. Please restore this page. --Wildrose-Wally (talk) 02:49, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :There needs to be a direct crossover between those two shows to count. Season Fourteen (talk) 02:52, June 24, 2019 (UTC) ::This is what Renegade54 said about the FOUR Chicago Series to someone else who asked: Hi Aleena, and welcome! :) The scope is really anything that we want it to be. Since most (all?) of the Dick Wolf production seem to share the same fictional universe, those are basically a no-brainer. Homicide, even though it's a non-Wolf production as you mentioned, again seems to share the same universe, as evidenced by the various cross-overs between Homicide and the L&O shows. Deadline again would seem to be a no-brainer to me, even though it's not a police procedural like most of the others. It's both a Wolf production and about the same newspaper that appears in other Wolf shows. Bottom line, I'd have no problem expanding the wiki to include those shows, the four Chicago series, and even outliers like New York Undercover and In Plain Sight, since they all appear to share the same fictional universe. Like you say, one stop shopping. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:37, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Please restore Chicago Med.--Wildrose-Wally (talk) 02:58, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :I disagree. This is called the Law & Order Wiki, not the Dick Wolf Universe Wiki. It's called that way for a reason, and it doesn't look like Renegade54 has acted on that thought in the almost two years since he's made that post, so it looks like that idea is now moot. Season Fourteen (talk) 03:01, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :Unless you want us to consider a merge of the L&O and Chicago Franchise Wikis, I don't see any other good reason of keeping Chicago Med. Season Fourteen (talk) 03:12, June 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Are you going to restore it or do I have to go to the next level to file a complaint?--Wildrose-Wally (talk) 03:25, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :::Here's my reasoning: Show A is a spin-off of Show B, which has crossed over with an entirely different show called Show C. However, Show A and Show C haven't had a crossover themselves. And yet, Show A has an article on Show C's Wikia. That doesn't make sense to me, personally. :::Allow me to bring in another, more specific example for further clarification on the problem: the recent announcement of Dick Wolf's plans to cross the FBI universe over with the L&O/Chicago universe. So far, it's unknown whether FBI will cross over with SVU or one of the Chicago shows, specifically. If Wolf ultimately decides to cross FBI over with SVU, then it should all be fine, and creating an article on FBI or FBI: Most Wanted will definitely be warranted. :::But what if Wolf chose to cross FBI with one or more Chicago shows, and that crossover doesn't have any SVU involvement? Are we really going to create an article of a show from another network on this Wikia, simply because it crossed over with a different franchise that has its own Wikia, but only a few articles here because of said franchise's crossovers with SVU? Is a -type of scenario really an appropriate reason to create an article on the FBI show for a Wikia specializing in the Law & Order franchise? :::I see you're active on a Wikia called the Dick Wolf Universe Wiki. That, I feel, would be better suited for this kind of article organization. But as far as I'm concerned, this is still the Law & Order Wiki, and it should prioritize everything that has appeared in a Law & Order show in some way, not material that is only indirectly associated with the franchise because they've crossed over with a show that has crossed over with an L&O show. :::The only ways my position will change is if: 1) You know of an example where a character from the L&O franchise has appeared in Chicago Med; 2) You know of an example where a Chicago Med character has appeared in SVU; 3) SVU and Chicago Med have a crossover; or 4) the L&O and Chicago Franchise Wikis are merged. Season Fourteen (talk) 03:44, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :::Also, I thought you already filed a complaint? Season Fourteen (talk) 04:10, June 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::If that's the way you want to be, I'll take you of the FBI Wiki admin.--Wildrose-Wally (talk) 04:13, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :::::That's alright with me. I honestly haven't contributed to that Wikia as an admin in months and I don't expect to in the near-future. Season Fourteen (talk) 04:15, June 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::::All done, I'll quit contributing to this wiki and concentrate on the other ones. I generally like the way you clean things up, but you cleaned up too much this time, something I worked on for the past 4 years.--Wildrose-Wally (talk) 04:28, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Oh, come on, it's just one article! It's not like I'm undoing or criticizing every last edit you're doing here. You're overreacting. Season Fourteen (talk) 04:30, June 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::I agree with Season Fourteen on the subject of the Chicago shows being on here. The Chicago franchise has its own seperate wiki, one which desperately needs work. I think one page on just the show would suffice. I think any characters crossing over with Chicago shouldn’t be on here as, like Season Fourteen said, this is a Law & Order wiki. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 22:41, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Graffiti on Nick Amaro page Thought I’d make you aware that a user named YooSungsboyfriend had made a large amount of vandalism on Nick Amaro’s page. He also has very immature and disturbing content about Nick Amaro on his profile. It might be worth taking a look at. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 22:37, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :Dealt with. Season Fourteen (talk) 22:47, June 24, 2019 (UTC) SVU page shouldn't be deleted. Why delete the SVU redirect page? Every SVU episode uses that page to link to the main SVU page. Without that every episode page has a broken link to the SVU page. Edit: L&O uses the same type of linking. It's in the sidebar episode template. So the template links to the redirect page, which redirects to the correct page, but the redirect page was deleted. Why delete the redirect page? LeoTehEpic (talk) 04:04, July 25, 2019 (UTC) :I'm trying to find a way around it. Season Fourteen (talk) 04:16, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Tasha Wright I think I screwed up Tasha Wright’s page. I just wanted to post that the youngest sister’s name is Lola. :Fixed. Season Fourteen (talk) 03:02, July 27, 2019 (UTC) Grammar Please explain to me how removing incorrect information, replacing it with correct information, and fixing a grammatically crap paragraph is not necessary? AoifeRising (talk) 05:19, August 4, 2019 (UTC) :All of the changes that I could see was you making a whole bunch of new, smaller paragraphs, which was unnecessary. What exactly was wrong about the info and grammar in the first place? Season Fourteen (talk) 06:54, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Tobias Moore Why delete the majority of details from Tobias Moore. It is perfect the way it was. There is absolutely zero reason to delete any of it. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 05:11, October 6, 2019 (UTC) :I don't really trust you to take care of character summaries anymore. I already explained much of it on HighJewElfKing's talk page, but more recently, your treatment of the Ron Duca article has me worried. Having watched Real Fake News, I know for a fact it didn't go down the way you described it. I still have to fact-check a number of other articles you created as well, most especially Rob Miller. Season Fourteen (talk) 05:17, October 6, 2019 (UTC) ::I firmly believe I explained it adequately. This is getting to the point where it’s becoming ridiculous. These are issues you had in May and you still have them, which is becoming petty. If I’m so bad at character summaries as you claim I am, why don’t you do them instead of making extremely minor edits. There is a heck of a lot of information needed, particularly for Tobias Moore, a recent character, and you not filling it in doesn’t make you any better of an editor yourself. People come for information and you’re not giving it to them, which I find extremely frustrating, as do other people I know. Another example of this is Heath Barron and Cici Taylor. You said you would add more information to them at the start of the year, I am still waiting for that information to be entered. Where is it? Focus on adding information to pages instead of making minor edits which hardly matter. This would be a big improvement on your behalf. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 05:31, October 6, 2019 (UTC) :::If you're talking about Ron Duca, it doesn't seem like you watched the actual episode if you made those errors. Duca was never considered a journalist in any official capacity (who would be if all one ever does is write fake news?) and he never went on trial for a crime in the episode. They were simply trying to find out who his sources were and he was trying to invoke confidentiality by claiming to be a journalist. :::As for why I haven't gotten around to filling up all those articles, I was still juggling between school and searching for a streaming site that wouldn't require me to create an account or run me the risk of planting a virus in my computer, because I don't have access to any of the channels that usually air SVU on my TV. Fortunately, I did find such a site a couple of months back but I never got around to taking care of things because school got crazy at one point. :::Since you've graciously reminded me, you'll see proof my findings later tonight. Season Fourteen (talk) 05:41, October 6, 2019 (UTC)